


Ice Cream with Popsicles

by xiubeans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't make a decision, just buy everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream with Popsicles

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short Krisyeol drabble I wrote when I didn't have any ideas to write about >_>

"Let's get chocolate."

"I like strawberry better."

Chanyeol crosses his arms and pouts, imitating a child. "Strawberry is for little girls."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I want to eat ice cream that only little girls eat," Wufan bites back.

"Chocolate."

"Strawberry."

"Chocolate."

"Strawberry, or nothing else," Wufan says as he walks away from the frozen aisle with their basket of groceries in hand.

"Fine, if we can't choose an ice cream flavor then we'll buy Popsicles. They come in all sorts of flavors." Chanyeol selects a box of Popsicles with a colorful cover and brings it to Wufan.

"I like the ones in the tubes better," Wufan grumbles after examining the box with disgust. Chanyeol groans.

"See, this is why we never buy ice cream, because you can't take whatever they have." Chanyeol goes hmph and puts the box back inside the freezer. Wufan sighs. Why did they waste their breath bickering over pointless things like ice cream flavors when they could be napping at home?

"Let's just buy everything." Wufan backtracks to the little freezer chock full of frozen treats and picks out two tubs of ice cream with the flavors they had been arguing over for the past five minutes.

Chanyeol gawks at Wufan. "You're serious? We can buy two of 'em? And you won't get mad at me for eating the entire tub of chocolate ice cream?"

"I will if you won't shut up and stop asking questions. Just take it and say no more." Wufan hands the heavy basket for Chanyeol to carry and makes his way down the aisle. It takes a moment for Chanyeol's disbelief to subside for him to start walking.

*

"Are you serious? You said you didn't like chocolate!" Chanyeol yells from the kitchen. Wufan only has to lean back on his chair to see into the kitchen and watch Chanyeol flush angrily at him as he waves an empty container of chocolate ice cream. Wufan pushes his bowl of ice cream behind his laptop to hide the evidence and makes his way to the kitchen to confront Chanyeol.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. You know what you did!"

"I do not."

"Wu Yifan! Don't make me throw your strawberry ice cream out the window."

Wufan puts his hands up in defeat. "Fine. I may have gone overboard with your ice cream, but you can have mine. All of it."

"Like hell I'll eat pink ice cream," Chanyeol spat. He dumps the empty container into the trash can and stalks into the living room, livid at Wufan for consuming his ice cream.

However, a few days later, when Wufan is about to make himself a late night snack, he notes that the container is considerably lighter and pops it open, only to find out that Chanyeol has eaten nearly all of it.


End file.
